


By the eyes of Death and Despair

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feelings (?), Original Story - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Violent Thoughts, several deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Death.Such emptiness has written in sample words of suffering.  Regret mistook by love and despair hid into care.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Death.   
> Such emptiness has written in sample words of suffering. Regret mistook by love and despair hid into care.  
> 

Just looking at herself in the mirror she can see how much she let her nightmares hurt her. Such pitiful face covered in scars and stains.  
Why does her heart still suffer from the mistakes of a lost past?  
Everything she did her best to forget is still here to haunt her soul. While the things she wants to remember are slipping away through her hands like water. Little by Little.  
''I don't want to forget it..... To forget...Them.'' 

They regret accepting her darkness. Her demons became harder to control.  
So now she's hoping that someday this pain vanish and that she can finally live.  
What's the point of dying if Death is just as empty? But what's the point of living if life hurts so much?  
Nobody Notices When a flower starts to decay 

 

'' I'd rather make myself blind to not see how much they hate me for being so fake.''

But she can't help it. They're broken..... she tries to fix others when she needs to be fixed. But they can't help anyone anymore! She's a monster! An empty doll with a smiling mask covering its broken porcelain face. 

Such care for nothing at all am right?  
It will fade anyway! And she can only hope to fade too.

Her legs are not moving.... Her body failed on her.   
The first time you die is always the most painful. 

They're there as well. Like always....  
Just watching as she tries to squirm away from her deathbed  
As it slowly gets darker.


	2. Act 2

As invisible as ever, she walked through the streets, not being noticed, or even talked to.  
She didn't mind it.

She had no connection with this world at all. She saw so many of them refusing to change when the world's survival was based on changing and adapting.   
It made her angry.   
The wind blasted through her hair making her vision difficult. But yet, she could clearly see their Blue eyes watching her from the other side of the street.   
As empty as ever.   
Like the nothingness, like the emptiness, like Time;  
Like Death  
Like Life  
And it lasted like that for a few minutes.   
Staring into each other eyes while the world around them changes.   
Her red eyes, crimson blood-like color, their Blue eyes, cyan with such emptiness she couldn't understand.  
Neither of them had light in their eyes.   
But for different reasons.   
After all.   
She was death  
They were life  
and they loved each other.   
In a fake, painful, empty and hateful way.


	3. Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything, spotted in the darkness, can be easily mistaken by a child's eye.

Her chest, heavy and uneasy, moved up and down with her breath.   
She was surrounded by the nothingness of the night. 

The dark scares her. 

very little memories still come to haunt her mind reminding her how hurt she was while in the darkness of a cold and empty room. But enough memories to keep her up at night. 

''Can't sleep?''

Their voice took her away from the trance that kept her still. She looked at them with a blank expression not sure if she should answer or not. They laughed.  
Barely able to see them in the darkness around them, She sat up looking down at her hands. Their hands, on the other side, were concentrated on caressing her hair softly. 

They shouldn't touch each other.

It was wrong. 

But felt so good......

Soon she was asleep. Fragile, still and peaceful. It would be a perfect time to kill her again. But they didn't dare to. 

They left. 

Death kept sleeping. And sleeping.   
And sleeping..... 

 

After so many sleepless nights......


	4. Act 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thinking..... i might be loosing myself

Confused, broken, hurt and scared, Death was bleeding once again.  
This time a gunshot.  
Her life slowly slipping away from the wound.  
the world around her fading away.  
This time, she couldn't even see from where it came.  
Finally, the darkness swallowed her whole. The pain toped, her heart wasn't beating anymore.  
She died again. Finally.


	5. Act 5

Painfull and agonizing, an aching pain dominated her chest.   
She wasn't ready.   
Whispers everywhere telling her how she was going to die again.   
But she was so tired of dying over and over and over......  
She wasn't ready.   
So much dark energy around....she just wanted to vanish for good! She wanted the pain to stop! She wanted the voices to stop!! She wanted the fear to stop!!!  
''I AM NOT READY!!!!''  
Her scream echoed through the walls. The whispers were finally gone, silent and quiet, like they were never there in the first place. It felt relieving..... Her breath still heavy and deep, heer chest still aching. Her vision started to get blurry.....  
No....not again....she couldn't die again! Not like that!   
She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath for once.   
''Take a break'' a friendly voice told her...  
It wasn't destiny, she knew their voice very well and it was far from friendly. she couldn't see the owner of the voice, but she saw their shadow. In the silhouette, a crown could be seen. Was it a royal of some kind? a king perhaps? Their voice felt so kind and friendly, her entire body relaxed.   
She collapsed.   
Her body finally relaxing after so much adrenaline...  
She felt so sleepy, but this time, she knew she wasn't dying. two soft hands took hold of her hand kindly squeezing it to show comfort and safety. They sat there...  
holding her hand...  
whispering kindly nonsense into her ear...  
bein kind to her...  
Until she finally fell asleep, peacefully and beautifully.   
This time she didn't die.   
''Take a break.....''


End file.
